


until the end

by nonopiimagines



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, M/M, being sad together, mentions of inevitable doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: Robin x LibraRobin and Libra try to talk about the end.





	until the end

The sky was ominous tonight. You watched the clouds move slowly to the west, seemingly endless and dark. Night was approaching and you hoped there would be a clear sky by morning. As it was right now, the clouds seemed to foreshadow a bleak future, one you hoped wasn’t as inevitable and hopeless as Lucina had warned.

Grimacing, you turned back towards your tent and slipped in through the two unsecured flaps. You saw Libra sitting on the sleeping cot you shared, pulling a brush through his hair and muttering something under his breath. You approached slowly and quietly, taking off your coat and shoes before joining him on the cot. He let you take the brush from his hand, leaving a small kiss on his palm in its wake.

Libra’s muttering stopped when you pulled his hair behind his shoulders and began brushing small sections until they were shiny and tangle-free. Silence permeated the tent, it was tense but not uncomfortable. The end of the war was near and the fire emblem was almost complete, you knew you should talk to Libra about what it was going to take to win the war and the aftermath the actions taken may bring but you didn’t want to. Breaking the spell of ignorance was difficult.

“I fear that my prayers may not be enough,” he spoke first, slowly turning toward you. “You, Morgan, and I may not emerge from this trial unscathed.”

You took a moment to settle your thoughts before setting the brush beside you and gathering his hands in yours. They felt calloused and steady but cold. The weather was turning that way, the winds brought colder air without the sun to stave it off. You rubbed circles with your thumbs on the back of his hands, trying to instill some heat back into them and some calmness into yourself. “A lot of people have died for this already and more will fall prey.” You hoped your words didn’t sound like an admission.

Libra raised his gaze to yours. It held reserved anger. You knew that look. He knew he was helpless to stop anything. All he could do was prepare and fight. But he knew most of all that you were selfless and if it came down to it, you would sacrifice yourself if you had to. If there was no other way.

You raised a hand to his cheek and guided his head to yours until your foreheads touched. “Libra,” you breathed his name and tried to convey all the emotions you were feeling at this moment through your eyes and hands and face. “We can only cross that bridge when we come to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> best boy libra
> 
> requests are always open, find me on the tumblr @nonopiimagines


End file.
